Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style)
Chris1702's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway dub in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Herself * Amy /Sailor Mercury - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Lita/Ariel - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Misty (Pokemon) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Himself * Molly Baker - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Melvin - Max (Pokemon) * Luna - Buneary (Pokemon) * Artemis - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Queen Beryl - Gravtia (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Jadeite - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Neflite - Clayton (Tarzan) * Zoycite - Carmen Sendiego * Malachite - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Ikuko Tsukino - Herself * Kenji Tsukino - Himself * Sammy Tsukino - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Princess Saffron - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Catzi (Bad) - Simone Lenoir (Scooby Doo) * Catzi (Good) - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph) * Bertie (Bad) - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Bertie (Good) - * Petz - Lady Bane (The Advanture of the Gummi Bears) * Calaveras - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Emerld - Shego (Kim Possible) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Pocahontas * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Herself * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Korrina (Pokemon) * Hotura/Sailor Saturn - Sakura (Naruto) Seasons: # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 1) # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 2) # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 3) # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 4) See Also: * Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (VIZ) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Chris1702 Style) Movies: * Sailor Moon R: Promise of The Rose (Chris1702 Style) * Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (Chris1702 Style) * Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (Chris1702 Style) Intro: * Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) Intro Trivia: * Lita/Sailor Jupiter played Ariel in The Little Mer-Jupiter. * Raye/Sailor Mars played Jasmine in Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style). * Mina/Sailor Venus played Misty in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style). * Jasmine played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Jasmine. * This spoof will use the DIC/Cloverway dub. * This is the 6th TV spoof of Chris1702. * In Dutch, Serena/Sailor Moon, Bubbles and Misty were all voiced by Marlies Somers. * Aladdin, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), and Sailor Moon were released in 1992. Gallery: Serena Angry.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Herself Mira Nova.png|Mira Nova as Amy/Sailor Mercury Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg|Jasmine as Raye/Sailor Mars Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Misty.jpg|Misty as Mina/Sailor Venus Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Himself Ikuko Tsukino.jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Herself Dawn's Buneary.png|Buneary as Luna Haruna Sakurada (TV Series).jpg|Haruna as Herself Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Bonnie as Molly Baker Max.jpg|Max as Melvin Bulter Gravitina in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.jpg|Gravitina as Queen Beryl McLeach-0.jpg|McLeach as Jedite Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Susan Baker Cassidy (TV Series).jpg|Cassidy as Morga Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Andrew Olivia121.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Princess Saffron Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Neflite Alvin Seville Mad.jpg|Alvin Seville as Mr. Baxter Emmy in Do Not Pass Gnome.png|Emmy as Laurie Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Chad Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Artemis Evil Prince Darien.jpg|Prince Darien (Bad) as Himself Moonlight Knight.jpg|The Moonlight Knight as Himself Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Lady Bane.jpg|Lady Bane as Prisma (Bad) Heather Hogwarsh in Super Pig.jpg|Heather Hogwarsh as Elizabeth Hansford Korrina Anime.png|Korrina as Amara/Sailor Uranus Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg|Merlock as Zirconia Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Tiger's Eye Lahwhinie.jpg|Lahwhinie as Fish Eye Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Fidget as Hawk's Eye Dawn (TV Series).jpg|Dawn as Sister Maria Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Aurora as Tomoko Takase Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Natsumi Ichinose Teresa Brisby.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Miharu Akiyama Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Chris1702